


Lustrzane odbicie

by LadyHill9898



Series: Utkani z kłamstw [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: In Character, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja "Kim jesteś?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustrzane odbicie

_Lustra kłamały. Nie ukazywały rzeczywistości. Prawdy._

Patrząc na swoje odbicie Kapitan Ameryka próbował zobaczyć to, co wszyscy w nim widzieli.

Ale nie potrafił.

Im bardziej zagłębiaj się w swoje błękitne oczy i im bardziej spoglądał na surową twarz, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że oto on — bohater świata nie istnieje.

_Nie istnieje ktoś taki, jak Kapitan Ameryka._

Jest jedynie kłamstwem... ludzkości.

A więc, życie jego też było piękną ułudą.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na taflę szkła, ostatni raz zerknął na oblicze Kapitana Ameryki. Albo Steve'a Rogersa. Już sam nie wiedział...

... _nie wiedział kim jest._

Przemył twarz i odszedł.

A szkoda, bo mógł zobaczyć więcej... niż przypuszczał.

***

Niebo płakało. Pojedyncze krople opadały na ziemię i po chwili znikały, pozostając zaledwie ulotnym wspomnieniem.

_Kap kap kap._

Potem kropla za kroplą przeistoczyła się w ulewę.

Woda — zdawało się — obmywała ich. Oczyszczała.

Kapitan Ameryka trwał pośród Avengersów, będąc jednym z nich. Będąc jednym z tych, którzy mieli prawo wymierzać sprawiedliwość. A przynajmniej tak uważali.

Loki zaś stał niewzruszony po drugiej stronie przepaści — woda także go dosięgała i obmywała.

Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Nikt... oprócz Kapitana.

W jednym, krótkim momencie ich oczy, pokonując barierę deszczu, się spotkały. A żar zapłonął.

Kapitan Ameryka drgnął, gdy zalały go wspomnienia.

_Oddychał płytko, z otwartymi ustami, niewiele centymetrów od twarzy drugiego mężczyzny, który nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku._

Przymknął oczy. Poczuł jak przez jego ciało przemyka nieznana iskra. Coś czego nie umiał pojąć. I nie chciał.

_(...)Kapitan Ameryka nachylił się i go pocałował._

Puls przyspieszył. Na ustach poczuł dotyk. Zaledwie muśnięcie. Odtwarzał to na nowo.

_Zęby uderzały o siebie, języki wdzierały do środka i walczyły o dominację. Nie obyło się bez krwi i otarć. A to wszystko dlatego, że chcieli się wzajemnie przeniknąć i poczuć. Więcej. Mocniej. Tylko to się liczyło._

Zacisnął pięści. Wargi. Świat w jednej chwili się skurczył. Pozostawił go samego na klifie, blisko krawędzi. W swoim umyśle widział Lokiego, który dalej tam stał i czekał.

Tak jak wtedy, pomyślał. Tak jak wtedy.

Ale teraz było zupełnie inaczej.

Dzieliła ich przepaść. Nie było dwóch mężczyzn spragnionych dotyku. Byli za to wrogowie pragnący się zniszczyć. Ale ich też dzieliła przepaść. Pokazywała jak wielkie były pomiędzy nimi różnice.

 _Czy aby na pewno?_ — szepnęła jakąś zbłąkana myśl. Kapitan otrząsnął się.

I ponownie spotkał na swojej drodze to spojrzenie.

Był kłamcą. Był takim cholernym kłamcą. Przecież nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że jego serce zaciskało się z bólu i pragnienia. Chciał poczuć. Chciał dotknąć.

_Czy to było tak wiele? Czy nie mógł poddać się swoim żądzą? Czy nie mógł ponownie zgrzeszyć?_

Zwodniczy uśmiech Lokiego przeniknął go na wskroś. Kapitan by się nabrał, tak jak jego towarzysze uwierzyłby w to, co widzi. Ale tak jak lustra kłamały, tak Loki też pokazywał skrzywioną rzeczywistość. Na wierzchu był tylko jednym, okrutnym bogiem, a w środku...

W środku trawił go taki sam żar co Steve'a Rogersa.

I obaj to wiedzieli.

_Czy mogli dalej udawać?_

Gdy Iron Man poderwał się do góry, pragnąc zniszczyć jedyną, prawdziwą rzecz w świecie Steve'a Rogersa — ten podjął decyzje.

***

— Czy naprawdę myślisz, że porzucę swoją zemstę... dla ciebie? — Ostatnie słowa niemal wypluł.

Kapitan zerknął na niego kątem oka. Jego usta drgnęły w półuśmiechu.

— Już to zrobiłeś — odszepnął, zaciskając dłoń na jego dłoni.

Loki prychnął, a jednak przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. I razem, w tym samym momencie, spojrzeli na czarne niebo. Na gwiazdy, które migotały nieustępliwe. Które udowadniały jak wielki był wszechświat. I jak niewiadoma była przyszłość.

Oczy spoglądające w górę były pełne nadziei.

***

_Odrzucili wszystko. Wiarę. I przekonania._

_Poszli własną drogą._

_Zdecydowali._

  


 


End file.
